


The Spectrum of Desire

by dexstarr



Series: Tea with Mrs Malfoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, In-Laws, Lust, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Normally, such clumsiness would annoy her, but today it pleases her.





	The Spectrum of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #256: Middle.

“Thank you, Mrs Malfoy,” Astoria says softly, and then almost spills her teacup on her lap when Narcissa looks at her. 

Normally such clumsiness would annoy her, but today it pleases her. 

Narcissa knows what the girl is thinking; can read Astoria’s growing desire in every lingering look, every fumbling movement, every careful word. 

It’s no secret to Narcissa that Astoria wants her, dreams about her. Narcissa doesn’t mind — she quite likes the thought of taking the girl for herself, and Astoria certainly is a pretty little thing. She’ll look lovely in Narcissa’s bed. 

Astoria’s longing limns her sweet body, a smoldering fire that only Narcissa can see. A fire that first burned red, then orange as the girl’s lust slowly ignited. The flickering flame is now amber — Astoria’s in the middle of the spectrum.

But Narcissa wants the girl to burn white-hot with desire before she claims her, wants her to be so desperate that Astoria will combust at the lightest touch. 

She wants Astoria to ache with need, unable to think of anything else. 

Narcissa notices the dreamy expression in Astoria’s green eyes, and smirks to herself. 

Maybe she doesn’t have that much longer to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in October 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
